ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Denam Morne
Denam Pavel, real name Denam Morne (known as Denim Powell/Mown in the SNES/PSX version) is the primary protagonist of Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. He hails from Golyat, a small Walister port town. He is the son of Abuna Prancet. After Prancet was kidnapped and Golyat massacred by the Dark Knights Loslorien, Denam, his sister Catiua, and his friend Vyce plan a vendetta against the Dark Knights. As the primary protagonist, he's the de-facto leader of the player's army. Warren Report Endgame Lawful/Neutral Route Denam Denam Pavel/Denam Morne. Age 18. A Bakram hailing from Golyat who leads the Order of ______. He joined the Resistance after freeing Duke Ronwey from his imprisonment at Almorica Castle, and later took part in the massacre at Balmamusa*. Despite setbacks he eventually came to lead the Resistance against the Bakram and Dark Knight forces. He was reunited with his father, Prancet, at Brigantys Castle, and from him learned the truth of Catiua's past. Olivya also revealed he was actually born in Heim of Bakram descent, with his father the brother of Regent Brantyn Morne. He fulfilled his father's dying wish and led the Resistance to victory against the Dark Knights, defeating them in a bloody battle. *This appears during the Neutral route as well, where Denam shouldn't have taken part in the Balmamusa massacre. Possibly a bug. Personality Initially, Denam is an honest, naive idealist who commits himself to the war for justice, honor and loyalty to the Walister. While he swears vengeance against the Dark Knights, he's willing to put it aside if it benefits the Walister, unlike Catiua and Vyce. Upon reaching the first branching point of the game (Chapter 1's end) his personality varies depending on the choice, but not as radically as other characters like Vyce, Leonar and Duke Ronwey. In the Chaotic Route, Denam is disgusted by the Resistance's actions and defects. Even as he's defamed, hunted by his former allies, and constantly pressured into escaping by Catiua, he retains his morals and commitment to fight corruption, even at the cost of pragmatism. As a statement to his morality, Leonar uses him in a ploy to get the Resistance rid of their most amoral members, and ultimately puts him in a position where he can lead the Resistance. In the Neutral Route, Denam's initial characterization is the same as in the Chaotic Route up to the point where he's offered to rejoin the Resistance. He accepts, focusing on ending the war and eliminating the threats to Valeria as quickly and peacefully as possible, at the cost of his personal convictions. This attitude earns him the distrust of some of his allies, but also the support of others, especially when the undead start terrorizing Valeria. In the Lawful Route, Denam reluctantly adopts an macchiavellian mentality in relation to the massacre of Balmamusa out of misguided good intentions. He soon starts to become doubtful as he confronts Vyce and witnesses the Duke's increasing cruelty and Leonar's dissatisfaction with his liege. Denam finally resolves to atone for his misdeeds after the Duke's and Leonar's deaths and his truce with the New Walister Alliance Some aspects of his personality remain regardless of the storyline chosen: he's honest and willing to mediate a truce with enemies, even using self-guilt and blame to find a common ground; he has a hidden sarcastic streak, demonstrated when he sasses Orgeau or interacts with Deneb; he's kind at heart, capable of putting his needs aside to help others; he's remains humble despite his successes, refusing to take credit or demand favors from others, even rejecting a comfortable court position from his sister in favor of joining the war effort against Lodis as a mercenary. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' As the main character, Denim needs to be deployed for every story battle and his death represents an instant Game Over. Fortunately, the game offers plenty of means and chances to turn Denim into a powerhouse, more than any other unit, generic or special, so it's almost inevitable that he'll turn into one of the best units in the player's party. Do note that stat growths will be made irrelevant by Chapter 4 when Denim acquires the growths of his Lord class regardless of his actual class. It also worth mentioning that Denim can develop into a decent spellcaster, but considering his eventual stat growths, superior melee options, and the player's access to better spellcasters like Deneb, Kachua and the Foriner sisters, turning Denim into a specialized mage is a waste of potential. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Out of all playable units in the game, Denam remains the one with the greatest and most varied potential, amplified by this version's new class and skill build, which encourages empowering classes through skill mixing and allows for varied builds of the same classes. Of particular note is the Lord class, which has been reinvented from the original version to be equally capable at melee or ranged combat, and with much better spell options than most classes, thanks to its open-ended nature; as a pure spellcaster it can do above-average, but falls behind with some endgame special characters. And unlike the original version, this class can be unlocked for the postgame and New Game+ thanks to the WORLD System. Gallery LuCT SNES Denim Artwork.jpg|Denim's artwork (SNES/PS ver.) LuCT PSP Denam Artwork.png|Denam's artwork for his initial appearance (PSP ver.) LuCT Chapter 4 Denam Artwork.jpg|Denam's artwork for his Ch.4 appearance (PSP ver.) LuCT PSP Denam Profile.png|Denam's profile for his initial appearance (PSP ver.) LuCT PSP Chapter 4 Denam Profile.png|Denam's profile for this Ch.4 appearance (PSP ver.) LuCT SNES Promo Artwork 1.jpg|Shopping for the party LuCT SNES Promo Artwork 2.jpg|Denim, Vice, Kachua and the Zenobians at Griate LuCT SNES Promo Artwork 6.jpg LUCT SNES Promo Artwork 7.jpg LuCT PSP Promo Artwork 1.jpg LuCT PSP Promo Artwork 2.jpg LuCT PSP Promo Artwork 3.jpg LuCT PS1 Alternate Game Cover.jpg|Denim fighting a Griffon in the alternate PS1 Game Cover LuCT SNES Promo Artwork 5.jpg LuCT SNES Artwork Scan 1.jpg LuCT SNES Magazine Clip 1.jpg LuCT SNES Magazine Scan 1.jpg Trivia *According to this Q&A with the development team for the PSP remake... **Denam moved in to Golyat when he was 5 years old. **His family's fake name (Pavel) comes from his biological mother, who died when he was still a young child. **Olivya's feelings towards him are unrequited. However this may have been said as a joke. *The Azure Necklace he wears was one of King Dorgalua's gifts to his unborn child, in case it was a boy. The name inscribed in it is unknown. *His name in the original version refers to the fabric used to make jeans. According to Matsuno, he chose it as both a theme on Denam's and Vyce's social classes, and as representative of "freedom" in 20th century fashions. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters